


Day Four: Star Gazing

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [4]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: Ellie takes a (reluctant) Alec on a road trip.





	Day Four: Star Gazing

It was a clear, mild night, and they were stretched out side by side on a quilt in a field somewhere north of Oxford. 

“This is nice isn’t it? I don’t remember the last time I got away on a proper road trip.” 

“I don’ know why I agreed to this,” came the surly response off to her right

“I’ll give you money to be agreeable Alec.” Ellie bit back, although there wasn’t any venom in her voice. 

“An’ I’ll give you money not to drag me off on pointless road trips.” 

They each shifted to glare at the other, each stubbornly holding the other’s gaze, until suddenly they both burst out in hysterical laughter. 

“This  _ is  _ ridiculous,” Ellie said once she could breathe again. “I just couldn’t stand being at home anymore, and my father said he’d look after the boys…” 

“Ya’ but why did you bother me to come with you? Grouchy boss doesn't make for the best company.” Alec wiped a tear from the corner of an eye, “can’t remember the last time I had a laugh like that.” 

“I don’t know really, it’s just that I thought you’d be a bit lonely with Daisy off visiting her mum. Besides, we spend so much time together because of work that I find I get quite nervous when I haven’t seen you in a while.” 

Ellie instantly wished she could un-say the last bit, but it was too late. So she pushed on, “I expect it’s some kind of advanced Stockholm Syndrome.” She squirmed and tried to ignore the intense way Alec was looking at her. 

Alec remained silent, and turned back to the sky. “Shootin’ star,” he pointed upwards and Ellie let out the breath she had been holding. 

“Make a wish,” she smiled feeling mildly giddy. 

Alec sighed “I wish-” 

“You can’t tell me!” She cut him off, “if you tell me it won’t come true.” 

He turned to her, and this time his expression was soft and unguarded. “I think it already has come true, Ellie.” 

She blinked, “you mean…No, you can’t  _ seriously  _ mean…?” 

“Aye.” He rolled closer to her, close enough for his smell of sea salt and sandalwood to prick at her nose. “I mean,” he looked away self-consciously “I mean, if you’d like.” 

Ellie traced a finger down the line of buttons on his shirt,  _ still wearing his bloody suite _ , she thought and grinned wickedly at him. “I would very much like.” she said closing the distance between them. 


End file.
